A Sound Soul
by The emblem of fire
Summary: This follows the adventures of a group of oc's and is a prequel to my next story which will include the DWMA. Please review and tell me what I should improve on. lord Death is the only character from soul eater that appears alot in the story. This is my first fic. It starts out slow, but it will get much better. Rated T for future chapters that will contain violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, I just own my oc's.

"*sigh* Damn it, why did this happen? How did it happen? It all started on my first day..."

we were walking through the city, on their way to the academy for weapons and miesters. I was in my usual clothes, a black t-shirt, tan shorts, and a gray hoodie with a white soul that has blue eyes on the back of it, Fusion was wearing her usual red shirt, jeans, and white jacket with a blue soul on it, and Sam was wearing a white jacket with a black soul that has red eyes along with a pair of black shorts. "Is this really a good idea to do this?" He asked me and her. "Of course it is! We already are enrolled, so there's no going back now. Besides, it's the right thing to do so we should do it Sam. Right Fusion? I told my friends.

Fusion nodded her head in agreement with me and said "Zack's right Sam you really need to stop being so scared about it." Sam just sighed and remained quiet for the rest of the way there.

After a couple minutes, we arrived at the academy for weapons and miesters. There were a ton of people there, and each had a name tag that said either miester or weapon. And not wanting to be partners with a stranger, I asked Fusion. "So Fusion, do you wanna be partners?" I asked Fusion.

Fusion just shrugged and replied "Sure." Almost exactly after, a voice sounded across the entire front of the school. It said:

"Welcome students to the academy for weapons and miesters. The reason why you're here today is to become great miesters and weapons, create a death scythe by claiming 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul. By doing this, you create one of Lord Death's instruments. The reason why you must do this is simple, so the kishin, and their insatiable hunger for destruction never return to this world, so it will never be plagued by madness again. Now here with a few words is Lord Death, the founder of this academy's twin, the DWMA. After his introduction, the cartoonish voice of Death was speaking into the crowd " So basically we're an organization that preserves and protects peace! I guess we're not exactly a typical school…. Ah well, that isn't very important. For now, let's just roll up our sleeves and get to work!" and with that Lord Death's speech was over. The first voice was back. "Thank you lord Death. Students! Once you find your partner head over to your classroom! That is All!"

"Alright Fusion, let's go to that classroom then. See ya, Sam."

With that the young miester and weapon walked of to the classroom. Sam sighed and said "What a drag…"

A/N: Well, that was a really, really short chapter, but they will get longer as the story goes on. Well see ya next time on: "A Sparring Match or a fight to the death? Zack and Fusion vs. Sam and Daniel!" Thanks for the advice SquallAce, it really helped the story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A sparring match or a battle to the death? Zack and Fusion vs. Daniel and Sam!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own soul eater, I just own my oc's.

"I'm your teacher Yugure. Now raise your hand if you know what soul resonance is…..

OK, so none of you know. Well, picture an electric guitar. It doesn't make much sound on it's own. But, when you hook it up to an amp, it's quite loud. That's basically what a weapon and miester do when they resonate souls. I'm not one for giving speeches, so I'll let you spar. This will show me how strong you are. Okaaay… First up Zack and Fusion vs. Daniel and Sam. Take it out back."

A sparring match huh… Sounds Fun! I thought to myself. So we went outside.

"All right listen up! You're NOT to kill each other. It's just a spar. All right weapons! Transform into your miesters hands!

And with that, our fight began. Fusion transformed into a giant sword (Cloud's Fusion Sword from AC.) And Sam transformed into two swords; one black and one white.

Me and Daniel ran at each other, blocking every move, blow for blow. We ran so fast, even Yugure had trouble seeing our every move. We started getting cuts and some of our blood fell onto the ground and onto each other. We both began to slow down, making it easier to land strikes on each other. So me and Fusion attempted soul resonance

We both yelled "Let's go, soul resonance!" It had worked. Fusion had transformed into a massive(er) blade of light. "Crushing Blade!" But Daniel had jumped out of the way and was about to cut me in two, but Yugure intervened and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU! DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!"

I wiped the blood from my mouth, and ignoring Yugure, I just kept talking to Dan. "Next time we fight, I won't go easy on you."

After I said this, Fusion transformed back into a human form and punched me across the face, yelling "You idiot! Sorry about my friend Zack. Sometimes he just gets carried away."

Daniel just ignored her and began walking back to the school. Sam transformed back into human form and helped me back up as thought to myself: note to self don't make Fusion angry.

Yugure faced me and said " You succeded in soul resonance on your fist try. Not bad kid… Not bad. Now come on. I think I've had enough excitement for today. CLASS DISMISSED!"

A/N: well, that's the end of the second chapter. I didn't think the fight was that great, but I tried. Same as last chapter, Leave a review on Pup2001's Soul Eater Character Form. If you're wondering why it's that, it's because some of this story's oc's appear in that story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Excalibur

A/N: As you might guess, in this chapter has Excalibur in it. Poor Zack and Daniel…. Ah well, on with the story. Three chapters in one day!

Disclaimer please! FOOLS! The FOOL! known as the emblem of fire doesn't own soul eater. Why? Because many men envy my hair style!

Me: 0_0 okay then. On with the story!

"Zack. As punishment for what you did, you must now go with Daniel to the United Kingdom to find Excalibur and try to bring him back here." Said Yugure who was scolding me and Daniel for what we did earlier.

"Huh? How is that a punishment?" I asked Yugure.

"For once I actually agree with Zack. Shouldn't we get a task that will be a true punishment? It's just a normal mission." Said Dan.

"You'll find out why it's a punishment soon enough." Said Yugure, as he dismissed us.

So we went to the UK looking for this 'Excalibur' eventually we arrived at an ordinary looking cave. We climbed up on the rocks that were next to the water fall. "So this is the place where that book said Excalibur lived?" I asked Dan.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." He replied. So we began trudging through the water. On the way there, we saw a boy with blue hair, a black shirt, and shorts with a star tattoo on his right arm who was carrying a boy in a perfectly symmetrical suit with black hair, three white stripes on the right side of his head who was carrying a perfectly symmetrical umbrella.

We asked them if they had seen Excalibur, but they just made what can only be described as an 'Excalibur face' and hurried out of the cave.

So, we kept walking until we reached Excalibur's pedstal. "You said whoever pulls the sword from the stone will have ever lasting victory and glory right?" I asked Dan. He just nodded and proceeded forward. I sprinted up and pulled Excalibur up with ease. "…. Yeah! I did it!" I yelled.

But Dan wouldn't except it. "What!? This can't be right! Put it back and let me try!"

And so I did. But before Dan could pull it out, a bright yellow light filled the cave, revealing Excalibur, a white, weird creature with a long nose, wearing all white, and not wearing any pants. It started talking "Welcome travelers! I am the Holy Sword Excalibur! Now! Pick a number between 1 and 12!"

So we did. I picked 1 and Dan picked 7. "FOOLS! What gives you the right to choose a number? My legend began in the 12th century you know!" Said Excalibur, pointing his cane at us like it was a sword.

"But you just asked us to—" Excalibur cut me off though.

"My legend began during the blistering cold winter, all my fellow orphans were freezing cold…. No, wait t was a soothing spring day, I was surrounded by nature In a beautiful forest. No that's not it, It was a cold and calm autumn day…. Until I was suddenly surrounded by ninjas! No that's not how it happened…."

"Just make your mind up already"! Yelled Dan, interrupting Excalibur's story.

"FOOL! Provision no. 498 of my 1000 provisions: Don't interrupt Excalibur when he's talking! You have much to learn. Unlike you, I was born old and wise and that brings us to another provision: participation in the 5 hour story telling party is MANDATORY.

"Who would spend 5 hours listening to you!?" I said, beginning to get angry.

"FOOL! Many men envy my hair style. And that brings to yet another provision: only the grandest of toilets are acceptable! FOOLS! Do you know when my birthday is?

"My guess would be april FOOLS! Day." Said Dan, trying to remain calm.

"FOOL! My birthday is everyday. Ah! I just remembered to tell you another provision. You must worship Excalibur at ALL times. FOOLS! Do you know what this hat is?"

"What?" I said, getting more frustrated as the annoying creature continued doing what he does best.

"It appears to be made of silk if that's what you mean." Said Dan.

"FOOLS! The taller the hat, the greater the chef!"

"So you're saying that—" I couldn't finish my sentence because yet again he interrupted me.

"FOOL!" He said pointing his cane at me yet again. "Who said I was a chef? You fools shouldn't be making assumptions!" You know, I feel a bit like singing a song.

So, here I go! Excaliburrrrrrrrrrrr. Excaliburrrrrrrrrrrr. From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him, I'm going to Californiaaaaaaaaa. Excaaliburrrrrrrrr, Excaliburrrrrrr, Excaliburrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him. I'm going to Californiaaaaaaaa. EXCALIB-URRRRRRRRRRRRR, EXCALIBURRRRRRRRRRR, EXCALIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur, EXCALIII-BURRRRRR!

"Okayyy then." I said, while Dan just said "That was the worst song I've ever heard."

"Now! Grab a hold of me so we may fly off to a future of victory and glory!" Said Excalibur as he turned into his sword form, growing wings of light.

"Victory!" I shouted, grabbing a hold of the hilt of Excalibur. "Glory!" shouted Dan, also grabbing a hold of Excalibur. And then…. We shoved him back into the pedstal.

"Yeah right!" I yelled at him. "Disgusting!" yelled Dan who turned around and began his way home. I followed him, in relief that the annoying creature was away from him once more. "Wait! I can lower those 1000 provisions down to 800! Just as long as you take part in the 5 hour story telling party! Please! Come back! You don't know what you're missing!"

Yeah I do. I thought to myself. I'm missing having an annoying white hideous thing follow me around. And so we returned to the academy. "I guess we have pretty good partners already huh?" I said to Dan. "Yeah, we do. Friends?" Said Dan extending his hand to me. I shook it and said "Friends."

A/N: Well, that's the end of another chapter. And now Zack and Dan have become friends. This story is progressing nicely. Well see ya later in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

A Sound Soul Chapter 4:

A Team-up with the DWMA! The Fight Against 60 Beasts?

A/N: In this chapter, Zack remembers things about his past. Mainly his father, who yes, is cloud. Yes, this chapter has a couple of refrences from ff7, ff7: CC, &ff7: AC. If you have a problem with that, then just don't read this chapter. This is the only chapter Cloud Strife and Zack Fair will even be mentioned.

Me: Disclaimer please!

Soul: The emblem of fire doesn't own soul eater because if he did, that would be so un-cool.

Me: It sounds like you wanna fight me Soul. Don't forget that I'm the author here.

I can do whatever I want here. I could make you die an un-cool death.

Soul: A cool guy like me wouldn't waste his time fighting someone like you.

Maka: Double Maka-Chop! Sorry about that! The emblem of fire also doesn't own any of the things he refrences from the world of FF7. On with the story!

It was Monday morning. Fusion and I walked into class and we were about to sit down but Yugure stopped us and said that Cerberus wanted to see us. (Cerberus is the person in charge at the academy, which is NOT the DWMA) So we went to see him. "You asked for us Cerberus?" I asked him.

"Yes. You, Dan, and Wolf are going on a mission together with Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kid from the DWMA." He told us. "6 different teams of weapons and miesters? Just what are we doing on this mission?" I asked him. "You are going to be fighting against a witch. But this witch isn't any normal witch. She has an army of giant beasts at her command. She has been leveling towns to the ground. We think she might be trying to create another kishin."

"Understood. So where are we going?" I asked him. He gave us a map with our destination in red. And we left.

"Zack, aren't we going the wrong way?" Fusion asked me. "No, I'm getting something that will help us get there quick. The only thing I have left from my father…. We're here." I told her as we arrived at an old shed. I went in and came out with a black motorcycle. "Is that it? It just looks like an old motorcycle." Fusion said wondering if I was just messing with her. "There's more to this motorcycle than meets the eye. For example—this." I said as I gripped and turned the right handle, and it's weapon compartment opened. (This is Cloud's motorcycle from AC.) I smiled as I closed it again. "Well, are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there? It probably would be best if you stayed in your weapon form. I don't want you throwing up on me."

So she transformed into weapon form as we speeded off towards where we would meet the others. On the way there, I sort of blanked out as I began remembering things about my father. "Son. You were named after a good friend of mine. He died trying to protect me. The last thing he said was : "Say hi to Aeris for me Cloud." And after that he gave his sword to me. Unlike your mother, I wasn't a miester, so I didn't have a partner. Just my buster sword. Zack, you're gonna grow up strong. After all, you ARE my son."

The flashback was over. We had arrived at the designated area. We were the last to arrive. I recognized Black Star and Death the Kid as I had seen them before in Excalibur's cave, but I didn't know who the girl was that was carrying a red and black scythe. Dan was there in his usual clothes, and last but not least there was Wolf. He had his brown and somewhat white hair like a fohawk. He had his dark green t-shirt on along with his black denim shorts, his black fingerless gloves and his brown boots. All the weapons were in weapon form. We took turns introducing ourselves and our weapon/s "I'm Zack and this is my partner Fusion."

"I'm Death the Kid, and my partners are Liz and Patty.

"I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul Eater.

"I'm Black Star, the greatest assassin ever and I'm also the man who will surpass God! And this is my partner Tsubaki.

"I'm Dan, and this is my partner Sam."

"I'm Wolf and my partners are Tedoto and Nico-Stan.

"All right, now that we know each other, we should get moving. Father put me in charge of this mission so you all have to do what I say." Said Death the Kid.

We all nodded and headed towards the castle of the witch kitsune. (kitsune is just fox in japaneese.)

"Here's the plan—" Death the Kid couldn't finish his sentence because I interrupted him. "I think it would be best if I came up with a plan. If you want, we could even compare our plans. But mine will be better." Fusion transformed back into human form and was about to punch me but Death the Kid stopped her and said "Very well then if you're so confident then tell us your plan then."

"Okay, I will. Black Star, Maka, Dan, and Wolf. You will charge right through the front doors. You will attract the attention of the beasts that guard her castle. Meanwhile, Kid and I will fly over the beasts, into the castle, and hunt down the witch. Sound good? Of course it does. After all, I AM a tactical genius."

"One does not simply walk into a witch's castle. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. And the witch herself is ever watchful…. Fine. If you're so confident, we'll give your plan a try." Death the Kid said in a tone that made me want to punch him across his face.

So we did my plan. I got in my motorcycle, while Kid summoned his flying skateboard. Of course Black Star had no problem barging in and making a huge show where he's the star. "YAHOOOO! I'm the great assassin Black Star and I've come here to kill you all!" He yelled as he held Tsubaki like a microphone.

Little did he know that the witch was watching his every move as he proceeded to make a racket that could wake the dead and then some. She grinned and said "Summoning of the Beasts."

Black Star, Maka, and Wolf were surprised as they were surrounded by an army of beasts that surrounded them. Black Star grinned and said "Oh dear. 4 to 60. I don't like their odds. Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" He told his weapon as she transformed into the enchanted sword. And so the fighting began. The beasts had immense power, a single hit doing as much damage as 100 normal attacks would. So, the way to fight them was simple: don't get hit. Wolf began firing his twin pistols at them while Black Star, Dan and Maka began dodging and striking. Every time they defeated one, another would take up the other's fight. It was a true test of their strength and speed. Mean while, Kid and I were ascending the stairs. Eventually, we reached a room with nothing but pillars, and torches in their brackets. Or so it seemed….

"I've been waiting for you. If I lose here, my life will be over. So it's that simple. I just won't lose. It's nothing personal. I just don't want to die." These words echoed through the chamber as a figure emerged from the shadows.

What will happen to Black Star, Maka and Wolf? Who is the mysterious person blocking the path of Zack and Death the Kid? Find out in the next chapter of A Sound Soul!

**To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

Enter the Demonic Angel? The Power of the Dawn!

"Even if I had a name, I don't know it. Everyone calls me the demonic angel because I fuse the power of light and darkness to create an almighty force that has the power to both create and destroy. I am the embodiment of all that is good and evil. I am black and white, yin and yang, good and evil, light and darkness, day and night or what ever you want to call me. But that isn't important right now. The only important thing here is my survival. I'm not going to hold back, so I advise you do the same. I am young, but I'm also stronger than you would think. Now…. I think it's time we got started here." The 'demonic angel' said as he pulled a weapon out of thin air. It's hilt was both white and black and had two objects protruding from the handle: a white feathery wing, and on the opposite side, a black version of the same wing. He cracked his neck and began to GROW WINGS. OUT OF HIS BACK. Could that have been more disturbing? Probably not. The wings were similar to the ones on his sword. "Like I said, I'm not gonna hold back."

And with that our battle began. He wasn't bluffing. His power really was an almighty force. Kid fought him while riding on his skateboard trying to keep a good distance while I had to just wait until he was close enough to the ground to hit with my sword. The battle continued for awhile, staying the same and the 'demonic angel' wasn't even showing any signs of being tired and was moving just as fast and striking just as hard as he did when we first started. Kid just kept dodging and I kept parrying his sword with my own Eventually he did something unexpected. He yawned lazily and bored as if he were watching paint dry and said "Is that really all you have? Damn, I was hoping for a challenge. You two are rather boring. I guess, I'll just finish this right now." He said, as he disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Death the Kid, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him on the ground. He coughed up blood and fainted.

Cries of "KID!" and "Oh no!" could be heard from his partners.

He then turned to me and said "I hope you put up more of a fight than that. It's a shame that he didn't put up much of a fight, I expected more from a grim reaper. Ah well, now it's your turn to—" He didn't finish his sentence because he heard a voice say "Power at 100%. Ready to fire." Two giant laser cannons were pointed at him and two pink beams of energy shot out at him, but he managed to live because he somehow blocked a part of the blast, but he was out for the count.

Kid collapsed onto the ground knocked out for real this time. Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms and laid him against a nearby pillar.

"Liz, Patty take care of Kid, I'm gonna go ahead and find the witch."

They nodded as I sprinted towards the next room.

"Are you really sure you can do this? We've never fought a witch before and on top of that, like we were told, this witch has immense power. We might not be able to win."

"The Fusion I know wouldn't talk like that. She'd forget it, move on and beat the crap out of that witch. Besides, You're underestimating me if you think I would die because of some witch. I got a plan. Just you watch, that witch is gonna be dead and her soul will be devoured by you before the day is done."

Meanwhile...

"Damn! Why can't these things just learn to die already!" Black Star yelled as he sliced off a beast's head, spilling it's blood everywhere. "We need to try something else! This isn't working!" yelled Maka as she herself killed another beast. "The only thing that comes to mind is getting the hell outta here!" Yelled Dan who jumped on one of the beast's back and began riding it like a cowboy riding a bull.

Back at the DWMA…

Shinigami sama, please let me go help them! If we don't do something, my dear little Maka will die! Please! I know you can't go outside of the city, but you can send me and Stein! Please Shinigami sama!" Spirit A.K.A. Death Scythe begged the lord of death.

"…. Fine. But just prevent any casualties. Don't completely fight alongside them." But Spirit was already sprinting off to class crescent moon, where Stein was. "STEIN! Come quick! There's no time to explain!" Yelled the over protective parent as he pushed his partner out the door." And so, the two were on their way to Kitsune's castle at full speed.

**Just who is the witch Kitsune? Will Stein and Death Scythe make it in time? What will become of our heroes? Find out next time on A Sound Soul!**

A/N: Well, that's another chapter. For awhile I'm just going to improve on my old chapters. See ya next time in: A Sound Soul chapter six: Fight the witch Kitsune! The power of two souls!


	6. Chapter 6

A Sound Soul Chapter 6: The witch Kitsune! The power of two souls!

"This must be where the witch is. You ready Fusion?" I asked my partner.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Fusion said.

"I love this part of the job." I said as I kicked the door down. I looked around the room. It wasn't much. It was a small circular room. The only thing in it was a red carpet with a glass orb on it. Kitsune descended down.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. A one star sword miester and his partner. Let's get this show on the road!" She said as she summoned a steel chain that trailed behind her. Not only was she skilled with magic, she was able to fight physically with her chains.

She charged at us, using her chains like whips. It was quite obvious that she was trying to end this quickly. She kept on smacking me with her chains. I split fusion into two swords, one big one small, and did a barrage of attacks on Kitsune, but she wasn't nearly done yet. She started summoning smaller beasts, using them to help her, but they were easily defeated, disappearing and leaving their souls behind within a matter of seconds. Seeing as the battle wasn't turning in our favor, me and Fusion attempted soul resonance.

"Lets go Soul resonance!" We yelled at the same time, as Fusion began to grow into a giant blade of blue and red. "Crushing blade!" It was a solid hit! One of the witch's arms was cut off, her blood was spilling over the floor.

"AHHHHHH! Damn you! There's only one thing left to do. She ran around me and Fusion, circling us in her chain. She bit her thumb, leaking blood and said words that weren't audible.

**Meanwhile….**

"MAKA! Papa's here no need to worry! I'll protect you!" Death Scythe yelled as his reflection appeared in the cross that was his body in weapon form.

"HUH!? What's my dad and professor Stein doing here!?" Yelled Maka as she stared, dumbly at professor Stein and her father, who were slashing the beasts left and right. So they all fought, slashing, hacking, slicing, and shooting their way through the army of beasts, and soon: there were no more.

"So now it's up to Zack, Fusion and Death the Kid…."

**Back inside the castle….**

Kitsune had summoned a giant fox that was charging a giant ball of energy. The size of that thing was basically 1000 people compressed into a ball. The fox had finished charging it, and it shot out the giant ball of energy. Normally it would have leveled a skyscraper to the ground. But instead, it went right through us.

"WHAT!?" The witch exclaimed, shocked that her ultimate attack had not only failed, but it went right through it's unscathed target.

"Heh. You really are stupid. This whole battle, you were just playing into my hands. That soul resonance Fusion and I did? It wasn't real. The REAL soul resonance we did trapped you in a world of illusions. You have my thanks though. You moved exactly how I wanted you to. Anyways, let's go back to the real world." I said.

And so we did, but in the real world, she was wrapped in her own chains, which had an explosive taped to it. She was trapped above the hole her 'ultimate attack' had made. She had no way out, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"That's your grave" I said as I pulled a lighter out of my pocket.

"Fool. My allies will take up where I left off, with their own kishins-in-development."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." I said as I lit the lighter and tossed it at the explosive. It exploded, covering the witch in rubble. I turned around because I didn't feel like digging through the rubble for her soul. So, Fusion and I began walking out the door, when the castle began trembling. The witch had used her last bit of energy to bring her castle crumbling down to the ground.

"Damn it." I said as I ran out as fast as I could when I remembered something. That kid we fought before. So I ran up to him, put him on my motorcycle, which I had left nearby, and speeded of towards the hole me and Kid had made earlier on our way in. (If you're wondering where Kid is during all of this, Liz and Patty had already taken him out of the castle)

So everyone had made it out alive, and we were resting at a local town.

"You all right Kid?" I asked my comrade.

"Yes. Though I am in slight pain, I am glad I made it out alive. I think we should celebrate this. You should come back to death city with us for a party." Kid replied, with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I've never been one to turn down an invitation to a party. What do you guys think?" I asked my friends.

Sam said "Yeah!" Fusion nodded her head, Dan said "Sure." And Wolf nodded.

A/N: So, what did you guys (and girls) think? The Next chapter will be at a party, with most of the OC's and all of the Soul Eater characters (Minus Excalibur and a few others.)

Well, see ya next time in chapter 7: Parties, Plans and Paranks.


	7. Chapter 7

A Sound Soul chapter 7: Parties, Plans, and pranks

A/N: This chapter won't be a very serious one, it will just be at a party. With a drunk professor Stein, a disastrous game of truth or dare, and 3 teens pulling pranks on everyone they see, what could possibly go wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, why would I be writing this?

So, we all went to Death City after we were invited to Death the Kid's party.

"YAHOO! YOU'RE GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Yelled Black Star as he kicked open the door and was followed by an embarrassed Tsubaki.

Death the kid was trying his hardest not to yell as Black Star began walking through Kid's perfectly symmetrical mansion. Black Star walked over to Soul and they started talking. Tsubaki was apologizing to Kid, Maka was reading a book (of course), and Liz and Patty were waiting by the door for the other guests to arrive. Seconds later, a cautious Spirit arrived with his miester who looked like he was drunk. It was a couple minutes before anything intresting happened. Black Star and Soul went around asking people if they wanted to play truth or dare, and eventually, Soul, Black star, Maka, Tsubaki and Crona were playing truth or dare.

"All right! This won't be any normal game of truth or dare! If you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth, you have to drink out of a toilet. So, let's begin! Crona! Truth or dare!?" Black Star yelled at the nervous person without a gender.

"Uhhn, t-truth because I don't know how to deal with dares." He or she replied nervously.

"Okay! Umm…. Let's see here. I know! Did you like eating human souls?" The annoying, but talented young miester asked Crona.

"I don't know how to deal with a question like that!" Yelled Crona as he/she ran over to the corner in sorrow.

"Makaaaaaaaa…. Chop!" Yelled Maka as she did her infamous Maka-chop on Black Star and then went over to try and cheer Crona up.

"Guess those two are out…." Said Black Star as he stood up, rubbing his head.

" I guess it's my turn now, Tsubaki! Truth or dare?" Soul asked Tsubaki.

"Ummmm…. Truth!" She responded in an energetic tone.

"Okay. Do you think that Black Star will surpass God?"

"Do I have to answer?" She asked Soul nervously.

"You either answer, or you drink out of a toilet." He said.

_What do I do? If I say the truth, Black Star will never forgive me! But if I refuse, I'll have to drink out of a toilet! I guess…. I'll just have to take one for the team…. _Tsubaki thought to herself. " I won't do it." She said, determined not to let her partner down.

"Okay then…. Yo Kid! Where's your bathroom!?" Soul yelled across the room at the young grim reaper. And so, Soul Black Star, and a nervous Tsubaki left to go to the bathroom.

Almost exactly after they left, Lord Death showed up. "Heya, Hiya, What up, Hello, Hi, Nice to see you." He said, using multiple greetings as usual.

"Hey. Sam, Fusion, come on. There is something I need your help with." I said, pulling my friends aside.

"Alright. We're going to make this party a bit more intresting. We're gonna do what we did when we were young. We are gonna prank everyone. Except for Shinigami sama. He would split our skulls with his reaper-chop if we did. Besides, I have it all planned out."

Just as I said this, Sid walked through the door. " Hello everybody! Huh? What's wrong with Stein?" He noticed the scientist's odd behavior, as he was "Discecting" A ton of different things.

"He got drunk for some reason. I think he said something about just dissecting wasn't enough to cure his shattered heart or something like that." Said Spirit who was keeping an eye on Stein.

"Anyways, Stein is our First target. Wait until nobody's looking, then trip him so his face falls into this pie." I said as I handed Fusion a pie.

"Wait. Where did you even get this pie from?" she asked me, with a confused look on her face.

"No time for that. Go!" I said as I pushed her near the target.

So she waited and eventually got the chance. She casually, but quickly dropped the pie and tripped Stein into it.

"Mmmm…. This pie is delicious! I must discect it! For science and for my taste buds!" He yelled as he pulled a fork out of his lab coat, a determined look in his eyes.

"Okay. That didn't work like we wanted too but…. Ah well. Let's move down the list. Next is…. Liz! Now how will we prank Liz…. Hmmm…." My thoughts were interrupted as another guest arrived.

"Blair's here! Meowww!" The cat with magical powers walked through the doors.

"Anyways. Something just crossed my mind. How about we have her walk through a door with a bucket of water balancing on top of it!"

"But how will we get her to walk through it?" Said Sam who was a bit reluctant to start pulling pranks all over again.

"I'll leave that part up to you my friend." I said with a grin on my face.

"*sigh*…. What a drag…."

"Yo! Liz! I saw something in that room over there that I think you see!"

"What is it?" She said with a tone of doubt in her voice.

"I'm sure that whatever it is you could take care of it big sis!" yelled the energetic younger Thompson sister.

"I don't—" But she was cut off because Patty began pushing her through the door.

_Bingo._ Sam thought to himself.

And soon a splash and a shriek could be heard.

"SAM! YOU PUT THAT THERE DIDN'T YOU!?" She yelled as she angrily stomped out the room, scouring the room, trying to find him, but he was already sprinting as fast as possible back home.

"Typical. That coward just ran right back home…. Well, it's not as fun without him, so we'll stop for now…. Anyways this party's getting boring. I'm gonna leave."

"Hold it right there. * hiccup* I'm gonna discect you right now. * hiccup*" the drunk miester said as he pulled a scalpel out of his lab coat.

"Not on my watch Stein!" Spirit yelled as he punched his partner, keeping him distracted.

"What are you doing, you fat, salamander brain! You wanna fight? I'm a world champion * hiccup* uhh…. What am I? I remember! I'm a teacher and you kids are my students! Welcome to uhh…. MATHS! No… That's not right. Uhhh… *hiccup*" He wasn't able to finish because he fainted and fell onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

The witches make their move! The Demonic Angel awakens?

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. This is where the story starts to get intresting. Oh, and this takes place a couple months after the events at kitsune's castle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Deep within the remains of the castle of the witch kitsune, a fox was trodding down the lone corridor that managed to stay up that led to a single room until the fox reached a door that it proceeded to open with it's head. It walked over to a pile of rubble, climbed to the top of it, and dug through it. Once it made a fairly sized hole, it stepped back. It was waiting for something to happen. Then, a hand came out of the hole. It was followed by another. The hands then proceeded to pull the body they were attached to out of the pile of rubble.

**Elsewhere...**

"Where... Am I?" The Demonic Angel, well, let's call him the DA for now, said as he looked around and took in his surroundings.

"Where does it look like you are?" I asked him.

"That voice... It's you isn't it. What was your name again?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Am I really that forgettable? Now that I think of it, I never did tell you my name did I... Well, It's Zack. Oh, and I know that you don't know your birth name, but could you just come up with one? People won't want to call you the "Demonic Angel", and you're gonna need a name." I told him.

"Where Am I?" He asked again.

"You're in a hospital room. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm in here instead of going about my daily bussiness. It's because in order to pay for all the damages of cities you've destroyed with Kitsune, you have to become a student here. A blood sample was collected while you were taking your 2 month long nap, and it turns out you got miester blood. Luckily, you didn't go far enough down the path of becoming a kishin to the point where your soul was no longer human. So whoopdie doo, you're now an academy student. And guess who they put in charge of showing you around the academy? Your's truly. So, give yourself a name, and let's get going. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." I said as I sighed.

"A name? Hm... How about... Well, I'll think of one later." He said, a toothy grin on his face.

**_Is this really the same kid I fought before?_** I thought to myself. "All right then. Until then, we'll just call you the DA for a while.

"'We'll'? I thought it was just gonna be you showing me around."

"Then what's my partner going to do all day? My partner Fusion is going to be with us. Now then. Can you walk by yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah. So where are we going first?"

"To the front of the school. Then I'll show you where everything is, and then we'll talk to Cerberus about finding you a partner. Well, Let's get going." I said as I began to walk out of the hospital room towards the academy.

**Back at Kitsune's castle...**

Kitsune emerged from the rubble. She thanked the fox and then absorbed it into her body, regenerating one of her tails. The witch only had one goal: Destroying Zack and his partner Fusion she transformed into a fox and took off.

**Back at the academy...**

"Good, you're here Fusion. Let's do this now!" I said, returning to my usual attitude.

It was a beautiful day that day. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the birds were singing in the tree tops. Fusion, the DA and I talked a little, then we went inside the academy, gave the DA a tour of the academy, and then brought him to Cerberus' office.

"So, As I trust Zack over here has told you, you are to become a miester at this school. As for a weapon partner, arrangements have been mad, and your partner should be here soon. Until we can find a place for you to live, you shall stay in the academy. You may go now. And one more thing, class is tomorrow don't be late."

"Yo, Fusion, we better go, Sam is waiting for us." I said, eager to get out of the academy.

"Right." She responded, and we took off.

**Unknown island, Pacific Ocean**

"A bunch of one star miesters and weapons and Professor Stein defeated you, the demonic angel, and your army of beasts?" One witch said.

"Yes and they took the demonic angel with them. There's only one thing to do. If we don't, there's no telling what could happen, other than the undeniable truth that if they aren't stopped now, they will ruin our plans." Kitsune said.

"Are you suggesting we should go to war Kitsune? None of us has managed to even transform the soul of our test subjects. There is only a few of us, and hundreds of them. It would be suicide." Another said, skeptical about Kitsune's suggestion.

"Then why don't we just Take them all out with all of our powers combined?" Another suggested.

"If we did that, then the DWMA would hunt us down and kill us. I say We finish our experiments and then we can start this war of yours Kitsune." Another said. The witches (minus Kitsune) nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hmmph. Fine. We'll wait for now." She said.

"Yo! Zack! Fusion! What took you guys so long!?" Sam yelled to us from atop the bell tower.

"Sorry! Things took longer than expected!" I yelled up to him.

_**Heh. You and your stupid smile haven't changed a bit since when we were kids, Zack.**_ Sam thought to himself.

Fusion and I then climbed up to see him.

"It really brings back memories ya know? Sittin' up here, and watching the sun set. Man, those were the good old days." I said.

"Yeah." Fusion said, a grin on her face.

Sam was staring off into space. He was frowning, then he clenched his fists.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked him.

He put on a fake smile and said "Nothing is worng! Why would you think that something is wrong?" He said nervously.

_**Not even a first grader could be fooled by that performance**_ I thought to myself.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 8. What did you guys think of it? Well, see ya next time in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 82

Great power lies beyond the Gate! The price for ultimate power!

A/N: This is pretty much chapter 8 and a half, because it tells what Sam was doing during the events of chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

"Man... Where are those two?" Sam said, looking for his friends Zack and Fusion.

"Hello Samuel." A voice said. Sam turned around to find a masked man wearing a long orange coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam, said as he turned his arms into swords.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"How am I supposed to do that!? I've never seen you in my life!" He yelled as he raised his swords and cut through the man. At least he thought he did, but the masked man had split into multiple crows that then flew for a while before regrouping, causing the masked man to reappear.

"I don't want to fight you. That's not what I came here for. Unless you would like to be obliterated in less than 2 seconds. I've come to give you a choice."

"A choice!?" Sam yelled, confused by the masked man's words and actions.

"That's right. A choice. I can see it in your soul, Samuel. You would like to take revenge on the man who killed your family, but are too weak to do so. If you want power, I can give you divine power that will allow you to surpass everything and everyone that ever existed. There's just one little catch."

"A catch? What is it!?" Sam said, nervous about what the response to his question will be.

"You must kill... Your closest friend. From his or her soul, you will obtain a key. This key will allow you to open the doors that will lead you to a massive power. How ever there is one more catch. The madness will take over your mind, and you will become a kishin within a certain amount of time. That is the price to pay... For the power of a god."

"Hey!... He's gone." The mysterious masked man had disappeared, leaving Sam alone and confused in the middle of the street.

A/N: Well that's it. See ya in the real chapter 9


End file.
